


Cry me a river

by Saltii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cheating, I Don't Even Know, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Suicide, my excuse for not updating my other work, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltii/pseuds/Saltii
Summary: Keith cheats on Lance.A song-fic I wrote :)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt/Keith/Shiro
Kudos: 67





	Cry me a river

_**You were my sun** _

_**You were my Earth** _

—

“I love you, Keith. Your eyes shine like the sun. I’m your moon and you’re my Earth. I’ll be by your side forever.”

—

**_But you didn’t know all the ways I loved you, no_ **

—

“It’s our anniversary so I got him a new car instead of that rusty bunch of scrap.”

—

**_So you took a chance And made other plans_ **

—

“Hey, Shiro? Lance isn’t home. Let’s have some fun, hm?~”

—

_**But I bet you didn’t think that they would come crashing down, no** _

—

“Keithy? I’m home. I have a surprise!”

—

_**You don’t have to say, what you did I already know, I found out from him** _

—

“Keith, he said it himself. Get the fuck out!”

—

_**Now there’s just no chance For you and me There’ll never be And don’t it make you said about it?** _

—

“Lance, please! I’m sorry!”

—

_**You told me you love me  
Why did you leave me all alone? ** _

—

“Lance, I love you!”

“Then why did you leave me? Why, Keith? You left me at Hunk’s house! Now you do it again!”

—

_**Now you tell me you need me When you call me on the phone** _

—

“Lance, I need you please.”

—

_**Boy, I refuse** _

_**You must have me confused with some other guy** _

—

“Shi- Lance please!”  
—

_**The bridges are burned  
** _

_**Now it’s your turn to cry** _

_**Cry me a river** _

—

“Cry me a river, Keith. I can’t forgive you. Not this time.”

—

_**You know that they say some things are better left unsaid** _

—

“Fuck! Shiro, you’re so tight.”

—  
_**And it wasn’t like you only talked to him and you know it Don’t act like you don’t know it**_

—

“Hey, Matt? Wanna come over again?~” “Keith? Why are you calling Matt again? He came over last week.”

—

_**And all these people told me Keep messing with my head** _

—

“Lance?”

“Yeah, Pidge?”

“I think Keith’s cheating on you.”  
—

_**Should’ve picked honesty Then you may not have blown it** _

—

“You didn’t have to lie to me! You should’ve told me! I would’ve given you another chance.”

—

_**You don’t have to say What you did I already know I found out from him** _

—

“Lance, Shiro and Matt went to you and Keith’s house last night while you were over at mine. I think they’re up to something.”

—

_**Now there’s just no chance** _

_**For you and me** _

_**There’ll never be** _

—

“Hope you have a happy life with your new lovers.”

—

_**Don’t it make you said about it?** _

—

“Please leave a message after the tone.” “Lance, I’m coming over.” Keith hopped into the car Lance bought him and sped over to their house. He was surprised he left him the keys. He rushed inside and into Lance’s room. The door was wide open. He cautiously took a step in. There in front of him was Lance’s dead hanging body. “No. No. No! Lance, why?” He screamed. Keith fell to the floor and sobbed. Beneath him was a note. It read: _**Cry me a river.**_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry for not updating my other book too :(  
> I’ll try to though! Thank you again Peppers!  
> Saltii signing out!


End file.
